The Rabbit
by BlondeBeauchamp
Summary: An unexpected visitor to UCOS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I haven't posted anything in a while and thanks for reading. Anyone who knows me knows I'm slightly bunny-mad so that compliments that! Enjoy and reviews are welcome and very appreciated! :)

The blissful sunshine gazes down on the city of London early in the morning, as the capital became increasingly busier the deeper into the centre I drive. I pass a group of fluorescently clothed workmen and was struck with sympathy for them because I knew too well that the sun would soon commence its long and blistering stare. Thankful to be out of the heat, I park up in the closest possible space to the entrance and watch as the mechanical purr initiates the raising of the roof from the boot and stretches out high before clamping into position just above my head.

8:30 and the UCOS office is already uncomfortably warm, almost humid. In the summer, I'm always the first in, waiting for the boys because of the blinding and disturbingly early sunrise of the warmer months that wake me up at 6AM. However, I tend to make up for it in the winter where it's just easier to turn over and ignore Gerry's calls than face the freezing day ahead.

I take off my blazer, wondering why I even bothered with it in the first place and prop my sunglasses on top of my head,setting back the annoying strand of hair that's made its presence all too well known today.

No way. I stand in awe, blazer still in hand, fixated on my desk,that's topped with various mountains of monotonous paperwork, at the mysterious and unexplained presence of a small, white rabbit with caramel splodges running down it back. One ear lies flat against the side of its face whilst the other springs up slightly to being like a helicopter propeller. I slowly approach the small furry creature and kneel down by the wooden frame of the desk so that our eyes are at level with each other. She (as I can now see) hops towards me, nuzzling the knuckles of my left hand and sniffs various graphs and reports scattered over the work surface. She approaches me again, after retreating and stands on her hind legs, putting her paws on my shoulder to balance. I smile, lifting her up and walk out to the cooler office, surprised to see Brian and Gerry.

"I'm good thanks," I answer Gerry who holds my cup up initially before his smile is wiped out with confusion.

I continue walking, as Brian looks over too, to find what I'm looking for.

"Sandra?" Gerry and Brian start simultaneously. I know what their curiosity entails before they've said a word.

I continue walking but smile. "Yes boys, it's a rabbit..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rabbits are herbivores, with a diet of 80% hay combined with a small amount of pellet-based food and a selection of herbs and veg from 6 months." Brian read out, peering over his laptop as Sandra set the rabbit down in the large carboard box she'd finally found.

"Sandra, how long 'as it been since she's 'ad a drink?" Gerry pointed out, as he brought over the chilled juice he'd substituted his normal hot tea for due to the heat.

"Shit." I cursed, wondering off in the other direction in search of an appropriate receptacle to make the water available to the fluffy animal. Gerry joined Brian in looking at the wealth of information on his computer screen.

"What shall we call her?" Gerry asked, as I walked back into the centre of the room slowly, balancing a full bowl of water and placing it in the box.

"Gerry," I sighed. "I'm more bothered about making her comfortable for the minute. It's boiling here and she won't tolerate it as much as we can!" I didn't mean to snap but I was out of my depth as it was. Without him acting like an excited child.

"Sorry Guv." Gerry sat down, sulking slightly.

A moment of silence passed before I finally gave it, hating seeing him act in this way. Normally, I would've shrugged it off but his emotions and feelings bothered me a lot more today for some reason.

"So," Brian chipped in, rubbing his hands together. "We need hay, ASAP. And preferably some pellets. Because we don't know her age, it wouldn't be wise to feed her any sort of veg for the minute."

"What about keeping her cool?" I questioned, kneeling down on the floor next to the roofless box, listening for the answer to my main concern.

A few taps and clicks later, I had an answer.

"Spray her lightly with water, provide shade, a fan, water bottles in the freezer..." He trailed off, scanning for other information but remained silent.

"Right," I began to deligate responsibilities in my head. Looks like the new case wouldn't be opened until later.

"Gerry, you stay here and look after... Have you chosen a name yet?" Gerry looked up instantly, with a smirk he was trying to conceal, but failing miserably.

"Holly" He assertively said. I paused and considered it for a moment. And actually agreed. It was perfect and nodded in appreciation.

"Okay, you stay her and set up a more permanent abode for her. Brian and I are going to take a trip to the vets!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, a Holland Lop. Female. Aged around 3 years?" The vet looked up at Sandra as he placed Holly back on the rubber examining bench in the consultation room of one of the local vets. "She was spayed earlier this year by the looks of the scar. When was she found?"

"Around 8 this morning. She was just sat on my desk!" I said, in a brighter attitude than I wanted to let on, especially in the presence of Gerry.

"Okay, I have some old rabbit welfare books if you would like to take them. As a vet practice, we can quickly make up a batch of lost animal posters if you need to get word out."

"That would be great thanks." Gerry interrupted and I let out a sigh, instantly glancing at Gerry to see if he'd noticed. Yep.

"What will happen to her if the owner isn't found?" I had to ask.

"Well, you would be able to officially adopt her, if you were able to, or put into a rescue. But unfortunately, pet shops tend to get the majority of customers these days so it would be likely that she's never find a real forever home." He sympathetically said, looking down at Holly, curiously leaning over the sides of the bench.

I ended up returning to the car with a content Holly, in a new carry case, and a small bag of various wooden toys and pellets. Gerry, however, followed more awkwardly with a set of metal panels to make a run and a bag of hay. He struggled through the car park and I resisted the temptation to laugh, after all, he was doing me a favour!

"I know exactly what you're angling after!" Gerry laughed as we got into the car. "Honestly Sandra, you treat her better than you do us!"

"You know, I read somewhere that dinosaurs could look after themselves actually." I retaliated, grinning.

"Just don't get too attached Sandra. For all we know, the owner could be waiting back at UCOS for us. And, like the vet said, she would need a friend once you've secured her a home." "If." He corrected himself. "They take a lot of care as well. Can you accommodate for her ne-"

"Gerry?" I interrupted.

"Yea'?"

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing. But let's just get her home, please. If I decided to keep her later on, I'd have serious things to consider, and I would. So don't worry about that." My tone got colder as I continued, annoyed I'd been so obvious.

Gerry smiled, "Only if we can have the roof down on the way back."


End file.
